Terms and Conditions
by winterwood11
Summary: "On two conditions," Draco said smoothly. He knew just what he had in his mind. "What?" Hermione asked, meeting his gaze with an unspoken challenge in her eyes. "You'll find out later if you accept." He answered with a mischievous smile.


This is written for Sophywald in the Christmas Fic Exchange :) I'm afraid I only used to prompt for snow... but I hope you like it anyway :)

* * *

It was the twenty-first of December, nineteen ninety-eight and Draco Malfoy was currently standing with his girlfriend on the top of a hill. If he had had his choice, the two would currently be having a make-out session in the privacy of his family's winter chalet, as he had intended them to when he invited her to the place. After all, there was no shortage of annoying people interrupting them elsewhere, whether it came in the shape of her irritating friends or his nosey mother.

Unluckily for him, that little wish of his hadn't been fulfilled, as the girl in question had it in her mind to have some winter fun. And apparently, one of the 'fun' activities she had thought of was sledding down the hill behind the chalet. It was an activity that in Draco's opinion was ridiculous. He hadn't gone sledding since he was eight years old!

"Granger, you have got to be kidding me," Draco said, looking down the snow covered hill. Gryffindor or not, he had no doubts right now that his witch was quite crazy. Who, in their right minds would want to ride down such a huge hill in a flimsy plastic sled when they had so many other indoor options available? Sometimes, Draco almost wished that Hermione could be more…erotic. But the thought of her being a tart was extremely disturbing, and completely unlike what made Hermione Granger herself.

"Oh come on Draco, it's not that bad," Hermione smiled, "This hill isn't even anywhere near steep. It'll be fun!" "Draco knew that it was fun. He had done sledding before, though it had been in a much higher-quality sled with proper backing and cushioning. But, he didn't plan to do it now. Draco knew that going once with his witch might end up in dozens of trips up and down the hill - and that was far too time-consuming for other activities that he would rather do.

"To you Gryffindors maybe," Draco responded sceptically, "Some people don't have death wishes! I plan to lead a long, fruitful life and die of old age – not from falling down a hill and breaking my neck." Draco didn't care if Hermione wanted him to do it; he wasn't going to get into that contraption. His unwillingness wasn't really from _fear_ as what he was portraying - but he had learnt that Hermione was more likely to change her mind when someone was scared, rather than protesting.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at that as she replied, "Unless you're extremely unfortunate, you won't die from sledding down such a gentle hill with almost no stones or trees. Just hold on tight to the sled if you're so worried!" Draco sighed. Apparently, this wasn't one of those times. Well, on to another tactic then.

"There are a few mistaken assumptions in your statement. First of all, you're assuming that my definition of steep is the same as your's – which it isn't – and secondly, I'm not getting on that sled anyway." He insisted, looking at the red-coloured rectangle with some disgust. "Why can't you do something normal like ice-skating if you're so bent on having some 'winter fun'?"

"Well, do you see a patch of ice anywhere near here? At any rate, we can always ice-skate in rinks," Hermione retorted, "We might as well celebrate the fact that there's snow!"

Draco almost smiled at the way his girlfriend's face lit up when she mentioned the snow. It was a look of such childish delight one rarely saw nowadays. The only other time Draco was sure the expression would pop up on her face was when it concerned books. Of course, there wasn't much of a surprise over there.

"So, is silence consent?" Hermione asked with a hopeful smile. Draco sighed. She was very adamant on the matter, wasn't she? Well, if he was stuck with sledding, he would get something else out of it too.

"On two conditions," Draco said smoothly. He knew just what he had in his mind.

"What?" Hermione asked, meeting his gaze with an unspoken challenge in her eyes.

"You'll find out later if you accept." He answered with a mischievous smile. Hermione stayed silent for a few seconds. He was sure that she would agree, out of Gryffindor recklessness and curiosity.

"Is silence consent, Granger?" Draco teased– how the tables had turned on her.

"Yes," Hermione answered coolly. He smirked; how he loved her bold Gryffindor tenacity. Who else would accept terms without knowing what they were? Especially ones from a slippery Slytherin like himself… as she often called him. He wondered why she wanted to sled so much as to risk having to do some heinous things. But no, he wouldn't be that evil; the two things he had in mind were not at all _that_ bad.

"It's a deal then," Draco said briskly in a business-like manner that he had honed from experience at his work. He offered his hand to Hermione in the gesture of a handshake and was gratified as she returned it firmly.

"So, let's get on this thing," He announced, hiding the smirk on his face. _He always got what he wanted. _

~~~  
Hermione Granger narrowed her eyes with suspicion as she watched the way Draco seated himself in the sled. Like herself, he had done it with swiftness and ease. He looked as if he had done it before countless times. In fact, she suspected he probably did. She had thought something was up when he began to talk about terms and conditions.

"You sly bastard," Hermione couldn't help but say indignantly as she got on the sled behind him, "You made it seem as if you hadn't sledded before!"

"You should know better than to trust what I say, little miss perfect," Draco laughed, "At any rate, it's too late to back out of the deal!" He pushed against the ground with his long legs at the same time he made that remark, causing the both of them to go flying down the hill.

Hermione's hands instinctively wrapped around Draco's waist as the both of them rode down the hill. She turned to the right, watching as everything became a blur of green, grey and white… A smile came to her face.

The two of them landed as a heap at the bottom of the hill, with powder snow all over their hair and clothes. Hermione could not help but smile at the sight of Draco trying to disentangle himself from her and dust away the snow. He was one of those people who always had to look like they just stepped out of a magazine cover.

"You could have warned me before you pushed off!" Hermione scolded jokingly as she shook her head, trying to get the snow out of her hair as well.

Hermione loved sledding for many reasons - for the reasonably tame thrill ride, for the aftermath of it... but mostly, it was because it was something Hermione had always done with her father when she was young. They did it every year during the Christmas season. Sledding with Draco now... it made her feel slightly less homesick for it reminded her of home. But yet, Hermione felt a wave of melancholy flood her as she thought about it. Her father wouldn't be sledding with her anytime soon.

"Granger?" Draco asked, walking closer toward her.

"I used to go sledding with my family every Christmas..." Hermione replied by way of answer. Hermione turned away as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't cry; not now with Draco. It was incredibly unfair to him - not even when he had been such an irritating git. He hadn't invited her here just to see her cry...

There was silence again. But, Hermione couldn't blame the boy. After all, how could one respond to her statement? At any rate, it wasn't at all Draco's style to assure and comfort people blindly. His outlook to things was always that of a pessimist. Yet, for some reason, Hermione found that Draco's attitude to things had a soothing effect on her when it concerned her parents. It was probably because when he said something of a certain magnitude, he always meant it. There were no false hopes involved. That was perhaps, one of the only things that Hermione could be certain about with her unpredictable boyfriend.

Hermione felt his arms snaking around her back as he pulled her in for an embrace. She lay her head in the crook of his shoulder for a few moments, savouring the heat emitted from his body and the sound of his steady heartbeat. It was definitely comforting to know that there were still people with her...

"We'll find them," He said softly, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione raised her head abruptly out of surprise as she heard the words.

'We will," Draco repeated with more conviction in his voice.

She smiled. On second thought, Hermione couldn't predict anything about Draco Malfoy - nothing at all.

She drew out of the hug and announced, "I feel better now." The tension and mood of the place instantly lightened, returning to their usual banter.

"Of course you do, I'm wonderful at comforting people," Draco smirked, with a glint in his eye, "Well, since you're feeling well, I'm guessing you wouldn't object to carrying out the first of your two tasks as part of the deal?"

Hermione groaned. She had almost forgotten about it. Hopefully, they weren't too... Oh, it was sure to be Draco's little revenge. "Fine," She conceded, watching the boy with a little apprehension.

Draco didn't give the slightest warning as he apparated with a loud crack, taking Hermione with him through the uncomfortable feeling of side-apparation.

When Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, he was pleased to find himself exactly where he wanted to be. But of course, that wasn't very unexpected - Draco considered himself quite good at apparating. The two were currently standing at the backyard of the chalet where he kept all his Quidditch goods. Although he wouldn't be using any of those today, except for the brooms.

"What's your idea?" Hermione Granger looked around her, before resting her eyes on the broom shed. "Oh."

"It would be good to get your mind off those thoughts, wouldn't it?" Draco asked, though he wasn't going to give Hermione much of a choice anyway. She had agreed, after all. "Just relax and admire the scenery..."

"I'd rather not," Hermione said, instinctively taking a step back from the broom shed. Draco sighed. He didn't get why she was so against the thought of flying. It was exhilarating, yet relaxing, just escaping from all your troubles for a little while. Heaven knew why Hermione Granger needed it right now.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Draco said firmly, as he summoned his favourite broom with a quick spell, holding tight onto the girl at the same time.

"Must we really do this?" She asked, biting onto her lower lip.

"Yes," Draco answered remorselessly, hoisting himself up onto the eagerly floating broomstick, and offering a hand to Hermione.

"But, is it safe in this weather?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course, with me around," Draco smirked, "Just to allay your fears, this broom is made for the cold, harsh winter weather with a snow and frost repelling coat, anti-slip control, the creation of a current to counter against the strong winds... You get the point."

Hermione didn't answer as she looked at him with a pleading look on her face. God, why did she have to do that?

"Oh, just get on already," He said, with a little impatience. It wasn't as if she was scared of heights.

"I-" Hermione started. "A cowardly Gryffindor who doesn't even dare to get on a broomstick with her boyfriend," Draco taunted, "What would everyone say?"

"I'm not as cowardly as you, at any rate," Hermione retorted, looking much fiercer in that moment, "Fine, I'll get on." She roughly sat herself behind him.

"That's more like it," Draco smirked. "Just hold tight onto me if you have to. I'm going to start now."

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, turning around to look at the girl, as they finally reached the altitude Draco thought was suitable. She'd ignored the butterflies in her stomach the whole time they ascended, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I-I guess not," She admitted reluctantly, though she kept her gaze straight on him.

"Look around you," Draco released one hand from the lightly swaying broomstick and put it to Hermione's face, lightly tilting it to the side. She gave him a beseeching look and grabbed tighter onto his waist before following his instructions, though not relinquishing her tight grip on the boy's hand.

"Wow," She breathed, blinking for a few moments.

She had to admit that the scenery was exceptionally beautiful. A layer of frost had formed across the tree branches, with only a few smatterings of evergreens around the place. The sight, against the pure white of the snow-covered ground, looked magical. Not far from the horizon, there was a large lake with a frozen surface reflecting the beautiful sunset view.

"Now, Granger," Draco said, "Do you mind releasing your iron-vice grip for a moment?"

Hermione blushed as she turned back and did just that. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked, momentarily forgetting she was on a broomstick.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Of course, he had such a big ego that he needed to be thanked.

"I didn't recall asking to come up," Hermione said, "But just to satisfy you, thank you anyway."

Draco smirked, "Well then, it's on to the final task you have to perfom…

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked, half dreading the answer.

"A good shag," Draco said bluntly.

Hermione spluttered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it got a bit rushed at the end... I'm afraid I was rather pressed for time. Please tell me if you like it or not in a review, though :)


End file.
